Talk:The Scout vs Tracer/@comment-27042821-20160810204127
I've done this fight before and links to this from angry people have ended up in my spam folder, There's not very much detail here and it feels as though Scout was stripped down to the absolute bare minimum to tip it in Tracer's favor. There's no explanation as to how Tracer's weapon cooldown is a game mechanic and not Scout being unable to attack after drinking BONK? Especially since we see Tracer take an extended cooldown in one of the CANON cinematic trailers with Winston, Reaper and Widowmaker. https://youtu.be/f13oYM3CJsY?t=3m34s Scout is labeled as an offensive class and his playstyle also revolved around taking out large enemies. He overpowered the Heavy in his "Meet The" trailer. Meanwhile we don't see Tracer fight any gigantic foes unless you're looking at gameplay footage where she takes down a larger character. It seems that gameplay mechanics for both characters are being cherry-picked without explanation for Tracer's convenience. So many details about Scout's arsenal and abilities were left out. Where's his magic, where are his MvM upgrades? Comic feats? The fact that he can survive laser based weapons like Soldier's Cow Mangler and the laser pistols that were added in the Invasion update? One of the complaints I got from the angry Tracer people was that I dropped Scout's weakness and only kept in Tracer's. Scout's biggest weakness is the fact that he has the lowest in-game health. But that is completely contradicted by what is shown in CANON trailers, videos, and comics. Another weakness is his cockiness, but Tracer also shares that same weakness. Hers is just in a more playful manner while Scout's is more egotistical. And like stated, Tracer's pulse pistols lack in power and she doesn't have any strength feats to match Scout. Plus Scout is very familiar with these laser based weapons as I mentioned earlier and his weapons are strong enough to destroy robots, making destroying Tracer's chest-piece easy-peasy. His several 1 hit kill options were also barely mentioned and completely glanced over for no reason. I like the writing style of this article. No spelling or grammar mistakes, and it's an interesting format so I applaud whoever the author is. But the lack of detail in the analysis and results, and the massive amount of positive qualities Scout was stripped of along with the absence of a reasoning for specific things makes it hard to take seriously. >''' We've seen Tracer need a cooldown for her Blink ability and such in canon cinematics, and Scout being unable to attack after drinking BONK has only been seen in gameplay. There's no explanation why that decision was made, and it feels forced to tip it in Tracer's favor. I have no problem with Scout being unable to attack while in BONK mode, but Tracer's cooldown should definitely be included since we've seen in outside of gameplay as well. In fact, the cooldown in the cinematic was much much longer than in the gameplay. '''> Scout seemed to be stripped down quite heavily, very few of his weapons were mentioned. His magic wasn't mentioned, his MVM upgrades weren't mentioned, and many of his effect based items were removed. Where's the Mad Milk and Crit-a-Cola that lets him do more damage? Where's the Baby Face's Blaster that increases his speed? Sure there are downsides to each weapon, but like also mentioned in this article, Scout has many ways to one-shot Tracer. Especially with the device on her chest being out in the open and unprotected. >''' One of the reasons given for Tracer's victory here was "superior technology" The only thing that includes is her recall ability. Her pistols are normal laser guns. Scout has his own laser pistol, the pulse bomb is just a bomb, nothing more advanced than Scout has already seen. Scout's BONK cola works like Tracer's blink, just for a much longer time. Invulnerability, increased speed, exactly like Tracer's Blink. Just because the toy is shiny doesn't mean it's better. '''Conclusion This was a well written article with a lack of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes, and it has a good feel to it. But that lack of detail and pretty clear nerfing of one side makes it unreliable in terms of accuracy. 1 character stripped down to the bare minimum, certain aspects like game mechanics being added or removed for the convenience of the winning character. *'WRITING:' Excellent and clean. *'RESEARCH:' Un-detailed and minimalistic, making it seem rigged. *'ACCURACY:' Low due to the odd research choices.